Breakup: A Teen Titans Fanfiction
by DestroyingForever
Summary: It's been 7 years, and i'm done." Raven is sick of everything. The middle fingers from Robin, Overly joyed Starfire and Cyborg, well... were still buddies. Beast Boy left years before with Terra, and everything about her life has gone sour. But the question is... Can someone stand up to set things right, Or is Raven set on a destiny, not even she thought was possible? Story On Hold


BREAKUP

Chapter 1

"It's been 7 years, and I'm done." Raven whispered to herself, she couldn't take it. The middle finger from Robin, the abandonment from Beast Boy, Sick of overly joyed Starfire, and well Cyborg and Raven were still buddies, or what, in her mind thought were buddies.

Everything had driven her to this moment, writing that damning letter to Robin's door. Every single time she inked a word on to the piece of paper, memories formed. When Beast Boy and her were together, when Robin was actually a good person, and when she wasn't sick if Starfire. Then it all came to a halt, she knew everything she had remebered went sour.

Mutilple sessions with therapist Cyborg didn't work out, and she was starting to pull her hair out. Still she dreamt a world where Terra didn't come back. She wrote and wrote, and let every single fragment of anger out of mind on that letter.

And if she did gave that to Robin, she knew she had to get out of there, because her fearless leader would be very mad. She put it into a slip and her communicator. And snuck in the security room and turned off hallway and roof camera receivers.

4:02am

Raven wasn't dumb, she tracked Robin's sleep pattern and suprisely she wasn't very far from the truth. Robin trained, worked and planned for hours on end. Even Raven's eyes were already starting to close.

She passed the former now vacant, room of both Beast Boy and a Terra. She knew she wouldn't regret it. She reached his room and slipped it under the door and pushed it into the room.

In a flash she started sprinting down the hallway and back to the window. She slowly opened it, not wanting to make even more noise from her loud steps. Starfire opened her door to the sound of creaking and footsteps saw Raven's door fallen over and window left open. She teleported her way down to the personal garage, and used her key to open the sedan.

Lights turned on, and multiple alarms went off as she did not turn them off. Sensors beeped and she turned off the garage alarm with her hand print. The engine started to roar, she turned on sport mode and pushed the pedal for a screeching launch. The Things that she decided to bring were slowing her down and lights from the tower illuminated.

Robin awoken to the frantic knock on his door, Cyborg turned on everything before running to the security room. He opened the door to not see anyone, he looked across the hallway to see a running Starfire. "Robin! You must come! There has been a emergency." Starfire led him to the security room, where only now the cameras were back on.

"Raven's gone…" Cyborg stated, and that's when Robin remembered that he nearly slipped on something. He sprinted back to his room and picked up the piece of paper. "That ungrateful brat." He pulled the note away from his face.

"She left." He looked up to the two. He walked to the his window and saw a car speeding away. "We're going after her. I need to talk to her."

Raven turned off the annoying radio and thought to herself, "She left with $45000, I need to get a job and a fake ID." she drove to the freeway exiting Jump City. "Set destination, 34 Bacon's Street, Hawthorn." She said as the GPS started to beep and calculate the fastest route. She looked back to take one last look at Titans Tower. The sun had started to rise from what felt like days. Tons of relief fell on her, until she saw a figure from behind. "These guys won't give up…" Directly behind her was the T-Car, all her former teammates inside.

She quickly reached for her backpack and put the cash, clothing, current ID and everything important to her. And started to drive normally, like she didn't notice. She got ready her teleportation spell and started to pick up the pace.

"Robin, she doesn't even notice us. And besides, if she quits then she q-" Cyborg looked forward as bits of rubber flung to them, he swerved out of the way only for the team to get a clear view of what was happening.

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" She held on to her bag as she got out of there, just as the car lost control and hit the barrier on the side of the bridge, and started to flip uncontrollably, major damage was done as halfway through the rolling, the gas tank ruptured. Smoke and flames billowed from the back of the car as it reached the side barrier and fell of the bridge.

Cyborg slammed on the brakes. Starfire, Robin and Cyborg rushed to the scene. And all it was just a burning car with valuables. "Raven teleported out." he knew she wasn't dumb, and she planned for this in case they followed, he just didn't think she would really pull it off. "Titans, we're going to have a little visit to Beast Boy and Terra." They walked to the car as fire crews arrived. The car zoomed back in the direction Raven was heading.

Hawthorn.

END OF CHAPTER 1

I'm having a lot of fun here, and i'm enjoying myself, one that I will continue to produce! Hoped you guys enjoyed the opening, please leave a review and have a safe one.


End file.
